


Active Duty

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N and Sherlock are partners in crime since Y/N's arrival to the yard. Sherlock just hasn't realized how attracted he is to him yet.





	Active Duty

Sherlock could only gape as Y/N ran across the rooftop ahead of him, easily clearing the ledge and rolling to distribute the impact. He only just barely made the jump and, by the time, he came out of the roll, Y/N had tackled the man to the ground hard.

 

Y/N kept the criminal’s wrists behind his back and pulled out the cuffs he’d kept on his belt, a small perk to being an officer, an intelligent one at that.

 

Sherlock walked over, studying the man. “Excellent work, Officer,” He praised.

 

Y/N just looked up at him, panting softly before he smirked. “Nothing to it, Detective,” He teased.

 

Sherlock just gave him own smirk as he helped the officer hoist the criminal to his feet. Together, they walked him to the police cab for Lestrade. Once he was done with the questioning, Lestrade told Y/N, “Take tomorrow off. You look like shit.”

 

Y/N just rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. “Aye, Sir,” He chuckled.

 

Sherlock waited until Lestrade had left before saying, “I should go, too. I’m sure we left John in the dust.”

 

Y/N let out a soft laugh as he held his side. “Yeah. The old man needs to learn to keep up,” He joked. Sherlock frowned. “What?”

 

Sherlock approached and lifted Y/N’s hand, revealing a small patch of darkness on his shirt. Sherlock touched it and his fingertips came back red. Blood. Y/N sighed. “I’m alright. His bullet grazed me,” He confessed softly.

 

Sherlock frowned. “I can take you to the hospital if you’d like.”

 

Y/N shook his head. “I can patch this up myself, frankly,” He said, smiling. “Thank you for your worry though.”

 

“Why do you hate hospitals?” Sherlock asked, tilting his head. “You don’t have any phobia, do you?”

 

“Not at all actually. The environment is just a tad unsettling for me.” He smiled and walked to his own car down the block, waving at Sherlock in departure.

 

The next day, Sherlock sat in his chair, idly plucking at the strings of his violin. It was the first time every pluck felt like a grating on his ears, yet he continued on. John frowned as he watched him. “What’s got you worried?” He finally asked as he finished stirring his tea.

 

Sherlock hummed. “Y/N was grazed by a bullet yesterday when that man opened fire.” John blinked at that. “He said he could handle it…”

 

“But you’re still worried,” John finished, smiling as he knew the detective wouldn’t dare confess such a thing. “Well, why not go visit him? I’m sure he’d appreciate the sentiment and a few things, too.”

 

“What?” Sherlock asked as John blinked innocently. Sherlock frowned. “Are you hinting at affections between us?”

 

“Not so subtly, yeah,” John confirmed.

 

“Y/N is...an ally,” Sherlock said, choosing his words carefully. John nodded, clearly not impressed. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Though visiting wouldn’t be a bad idea. He hasn’t texted me since yesterday.” Sherlock set down the violin and got dressed. “Don’t wait up.”

 

“Wasn’t going to,” John promised, smiling to himself.

 

Sherlock sighed as he left, hailing a cab quickly. He wondered to himself why it was Y/N invaded his thoughts. How could a young man like him be so fascinating?

 

He went through the thoughts in his head. For one, there was his kindness. When Donovan had introduced Sherlock as “The Freak,” Y/N studied him for a moment before holding out his hand and saying, “I’m Abomination.” It was then Sherlock learned Y/N was actually and transgendered young man. He was astounded, to say the least. Sherlock could only smile and praise him on his treatment, as even he couldn’t tell at first look.

 

Two: Y/N wasn’t idle-minded. He had to have this strange thing called a “Fidget Cube” to occupy his hands while he worked at the desk. Sherlock had watched the way Y/N rolled the cube between his fingers, thumb rolling the joystick quickly, and learned of Y/N’s anxiety disorder. It was clear on first sight but wasn’t something Y/N liked to have everyone be aware of, which was why he kept the cube.

 

Three: Y/N was strong. Not just physically but mentally. Sherlock enjoyed a battle of wits with him. Sure, he wasn’t quite on Sherlock’s level, but it was enough to make Sherlock smile when he was with him.

 

Sherlock sighed to himself as the cab stopped in front of Y/N’s building. It was clear even to him. Sherlock had a crush on him.

 

He took a deep breath and entered the building, making his way to the flat. He knocked once, twice...three times, and no answer. With a sigh, he easily picked the lock and went inside, blinking as he heard a soft grunt.

 

Y/N was laying on a small bench, pressing the weight bar away from his chest with a grunt, glaring almost at the ceiling. He took even breaths as Sherlock watched him. He gulped a bit as he took notice of Y/N’s muscles flexing. A light sheen of sweat glistened off his stomach, which Sherlock now saw had soft muscles. It was clear Y/N used restraint when working out as he moved slowly as if he toned his body specifically to appear smaller.

 

Sherlock only broke from his daze when Y/N set the bar on the rack and stood, grabbing his water glass and drinking it as he walked in circles before taking note of the intruder. Y/N just sighed, gulping down more water before setting it down.

 

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?” He asked, his breath coming out in soft pants.

 

Sherlock opened his mouth to say “I wanted to check on you,” or “I wanted to understand why I’m in love with you.” Instead, all that came out was a stuttered, “Well...uhm...Ah…”

 

Y/N blinked then smiled. “You alright there, Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock cleared his throat and blinked a few times. “Yes, well, I came to check on your love.”

 

Y/N blinked, staring at him then frowned. “What?” He asked softly.

 

Sherlock’s cheeks went pink as he cleared his throat again. “You. Check. Bullet graze.”

 

Y/N nodded to his bicep which had a small amount of gauze on it, lightly dotted red. “Probably opened up with the workout but no biggie. Just gonna make a hell of a scar,” He confessed.

 

Sherlock approached, eying Y/N’s body again before refocusing on the small wound. “May I?”

 

Y/N nodded and allowed Sherlock to peel away the bandage. He studied the scabbing wound for a moment. Y/N watched him then smiled softly. “Sherlock.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re stroking my stomach.”

 

Sherlock blinked and looked down at his free hand. Sure enough, there laid his hand, tracing his abs timidly. “Well...uhm...I am surprised you have muscle.”

 

Y/N smirked. “Do you just like touching me?”

 

“Pervert...Yes.” Sherlock admitted.

 

“You can keep touching if you want.” Sherlock blinked, looking up at him. “Have I ever hid from you?”

 

Sherlock gulped. “I think I just couldn’t identify what it was before,” He finally confessed. “But, upon analyzing my own--”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Sherlock hesitated a moment too long for Y/N’s liking as the man kissed him hard, cupping his face. Sherlock had enough height on Y/N that deflecting him would’ve been a simple action. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Y/N, gripping his hips and moaning softly as Y/N sucked on his lip.

 

Y/N slid his hands into Sherlock’s hair, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Sherlock grunted when he pulled at the curled locks, finding his own hands sliding down before grabbing Y/N’s ass. The man in his arms moaned loudly and pressed against him in response.

 

Sherlock shuddered and lifted him, pulling his legs around his waist and laying him down on the nearby couch. Y/N smirked up at him. “Oh, Mr. Holmes,” He teased. “Already pouncing?”

 

“Absolutely,” Sherlock groaned, pressing against him. Y/N whined softly. “Seeing you like this is a thing I don’t want to miss.” He gulped and Y/N smiled gently.

 

“Sherlock, we don’t have to do anything...Though, not gonna lie...kinda want to,” Y/N confessed before reaching down and palming him.

 

Sherlock groaned and reflected the action, moving his hand between Y/N’s legs and rubbing gently through the fabric. They kissed and touched, teasing one another before Y/N undid Sherlock’s trousers.

 

He gasped as Y/N’s hand slid into his boxers, wrapping around his shaft gently. Y/N slowly stroked him, making Sherlock whine and his face pressed against Y/N’s neck. He timidly slid his own hand down Y/N’s sweats, parting the folds carefully to rub his clit.

 

Y/N moaned softly and nuzzled Sherlock. “That’s it,” He whimpered into his ear.

 

Sherlock grew more confident as they both touched and whined, carefully sliding a finger into Y/N. The moan that escaped him left Sherlock needy as he bucked his hips into Y/N’s grasp. Sherlock worked Y/N open before sliding in a second finger, grunting when Y/N reflexively squeezed his cock as he stroked him.

 

Y/N adjusted so that he could pull Sherlock out. He moaned at the sight of Sherlock’s hard cock in his hand. “Fuck. So sensitive,” He cooed, kissing Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock moaned louder against his ear. “C’mon then. Show me what you’ve got, Holmes,” He whined softly as Sherlock crooked his fingers, finding the sweet spot.

 

Sherlock shuddered at the sound of Y/N’s moan, rubbing against the spot more intensely as he angled his palm so the heel of his hand rubbed against Y/N’s clit. Y/N moaned louder as he stroked Sherlock faster, shaking under the detective.

 

“Oh!” He moaned as he orgasmed, slicking Sherlock’s fingers and shaking as he tried to keep up with his strokes. Instead, he felt the cock in his hand twitch before hot cum dribbled over his knuckles. He moaned and kissed Sherlock hard as he shook and worked him through the orgasm.

 

Sherlock himself was shaking as he kissed Y/N, thrusting into his hand as he rubbed his palm against Y/N’s clit harder.

 

Finally, they both began to pant and Sherlock fell against Y/N’s side, kissing him gently as he slowly removed his hand from Y/N’s pants. Y/N smirked and Sherlock groaned as he watched him lick his hand clean. Sherlock timidly pressed his own fingers against his mouth before moaning at the taste. He then dropped between Y/N’s legs and tore off the pants and boxers, shuddering as Y/N’s wet cunt was presented to him.

 

Y/N moaned as Sherlock dove in, his mouth eagerly lapping up all the juices. “Fuck,” He moaned loudly, gripping Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock tested and toyed with Y/N, learning everything that drove him wild as he savored the taste. “Oh, Sherlock!”

 

Sherlock’s chest swelled with pride as the man squirmed from his ministrations before finally, his back snapped into an arch as he orgasmed. Sherlock licked up every drop Y/N had to offer, flicking his tongue delicately into his hole before pulling back.

 

“Ho...Holy shit,” Y/N moaned, making Sherlock grin.

 

“Good?”

 

“Hell yes,” Y/N laughed breathlessly before sitting up and kissing Sherlock. “Didn’t know your mouth was that good.”

 

“I’m a fast learner,” He confessed, nuzzling Y/N gently.


End file.
